1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece, and more particularly, to a mechanical timepiece such as a marionette clock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretobefore, there has been known a mechanical clock such as a marionette clock having a dial formed by a plurality of divisional segments that are rotated about their own axes, for example, on the hour so as to expose an ornamental member located behind the divisional segments (see Japanese Patent No. 3561669).
Furthermore, there has been known a mechanical clock capable of moving a plurality of divisional segments outward so as to expose an ornamental member behind the divisional segments.
However, since the mechanical clock disclosed by Japanese Patent No. 3561669 merely rotates the divisional segments about their axes to expose the ornamental member, it cannot sufficiently present a wide variety of appearances.
Furthermore, in the case of the mechanical clock that can move a plurality of divisional segments outward so as to expose the ornamental member, a range of the outward movement of the divisional segments should be widened in order to increase an exposed area of the ornamental member. Accordingly, the clock cannot be made compact in size.